corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
(0.2) Flight
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Flight. An iconic ability of many races. It is a powerful ability, but not without its limits. Beginning to fly is a move action, and normal movement is decreased by 20 ft on the turn it begins, to a minimum of 5 ft. When ascending, movement is also halved during flight. It is however doubled when going down at least half the character's normal movement. The Flight Skill The purpose of the Flight skill is to determine how long the character can stay in the air, as well as their ability to catch themselves should they start falling for some reason or resist being pushed and thrown about by violent winds and other weather phenomena. Every 3 turns in the air, a character must make a skill check against the Flight skill. This check starts at a relatively easy DC of 15, but the DC increases by +2 every time the character makes a flight check, whether to stay in the air or for anything else. Most pegasi can stay in the air a fairly long time before needing to rest. Resting means that for every turn they rest, the DC lowers by -2 until it resets to 15. For a flying creature, weight is very important. Every 10 pounds of weight a pony carries increases the DC of a flight check by +1. A skill check is also needed to start flying... this DC is equal to twice the amount added by additional weight, meaning a character carrying 100 pounds needs to make a DC 20 check to start flying and a DC 25 check after 3 turns to stay in the air, and going up by 2 every 3 turns after that. Any penalties from flying and not having enough rest to reset the DC are also added. Generally, Light Armor weights 10 pounds, Medium weighs 30 pounds, and Heavy weighs 80 pounds. Shields of the same type weight half as much as the armor does. This means a heavy armor and heavy shield combination weighs 120 pounds, before counting anything else the character is carrying in their pack or on their person. Flying with heavy armor is very taxing. Larger and smaller creatures have differences in weight allowance of course. Every size category away from Medium is 5 pounds difference in how much they carry before getting a penalty, minimum 1. A Tiny creature gets +1 to their Flight DC for every pound of weight they carry, a Small creature gets +1 for every 5 pounds they carry, a Medium creature gets the standard +1 for every 10 pounds they carry, a Large creature gets +1 for every 15 pounds they carry, and so on. Lifting another pony is possible but quite difficult, although slowing their descent is much more of an option. Clouds, Weather, and Falling Since the change in how natural magic works in the world, storm clouds are very dangerous to touch. Only a Shaman can do so safely at all, and even they must use spells if they wish to move them without being in for quite a shock. Any other pony touching a storm cloud, or a shaman trying to move them without a spell, takes 1d100 electrical damage for every turn they remain in contact with the cloud. Note that ramming a storm cloud into things moving it tends to cause it to fall apart, so it is not a very viable weapon on its own for shamans. Creatures walking into it though will suffer the consequences. Wind and storm clouds, because of this, are practically impossible to control without magic. This makes it impossible to control the weather, the best pegasi can do now is perhaps make the sun a little less glaring but rain, lightning, wind... the really important things are all uncontrolled now. Normal clouds are however relatively safe to touch, pegasi can still use and rest on these. Objects not directly in contact with their body or within 5 feet however, or not specially enchanted, will fall right through. Since the enchantments are much harder to make now, they are also much more expensive than they used to be, making cloud homes a thing only the very wealthy can afford now and entire cloud cities almost out of the question to recreate. Some exceptions may exist for homes that existed before the cataclysm that the original owners held onto. The advantage of a cloud as a mobile platform for the pegasi to rest on in battle is also nice, but there are dangers in doing so. For one, most AoE attacks, save for Ice or Lightning based attacks, will destroy cloud within their radius. Ice attacks decrease their size by half within the radius instead, creating a ring shapped hole in larger clouds and potentially making a small cloud too small to rest on. So that 15 ft fireball an enemy throws at a character could also destroy the cloud they are on. Lightning AoE spells will turn the cloud into a storm cloud, immediately incuring an additional 1d20 damage in addition to the damage of the spell even if the pegasi is a shaman. If the pegasi still touches the cloud their following turn, they incur the normal 1d100 damage from doing so if they aren't a shaman. If an AoE spell that destroys the part of a cloud a pegasi is on allows a reflex save, making the save leaves the pegasi Flying. If they fail the reflex save or it doesn't allow a save they are falling. They may make a Flight check to start Flying instead, with a +4 penalty to the DC in addition to all other penalties they may have to start flying from weight and inadequate rest time. This check gets -1 to its DC for every 15 feet above the ground they are falling from, and if it fails from a height of 75 feet or more they automatically slow their descent to take only 2d6 damage from the fall. This is simply because they have more time to try and stop their descent and if they can't they can at least slow it.